


Fear

by Fandom_Stuff



Series: Suptober20 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fear, Lazurus Rising, Prompt Fic, Suptober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: This ficlet was written for the prompt ‘Fear’  as a part of Suptober20 onTumblr
Series: Suptober20 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953955
Kudos: 2





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> haha sorry this is so horribly written.

Dean could honestly say that, apart from losing everyone he cared about, there wasn’t much that scared him. Wendigos? Those were nothing. Werewolves? Piece of cake. Vampire? Just another Tuesday. Those things didn’t scare him, killing them was his job and he loved it.

But Dean had never felt true fear, until that day in the barn. That day when a man in a tan trench coat splintered the wooden plank over the doors, when he advanced on Dean, sending sparks flying from the ceiling as lightbulbs shattered and burst, when he brushed off everything Dean threw at him, and when he leveled him with an intense blue gaze that could have broken the strongest men;  _ that  _ was the only moment in his life that he’d ever felt true, unadulterated, fear. 

No matter how inaccurate the Bible may be, it got one thing right. When an angel of the lord appeared to Dean, he was  _ terrified _ . The shadow of wings that spread out behind Castiel, the power in his eyes as he regarded Dean with a look that seemed to see right through him, to read every insecurity, every  _ fear _ . He thought he was going to die in that moment, he thought that this angel, this powerful creature of Heaven, was going to smite him on the spot; but of course that was the opposite of what happened. 

Dean hadn’t know it at the time, he barely believed what he was seeing with his own two eyes, but when Castiel raised him from Hell - from perdition- he did more than just rescue him from a pit of torture and eternal suffering; he saved him, in every sense of the word. 

Where Dean thought he wasn’t worthy of anything, or anyone, Castiel showed him that he deserved more than he let himself believe. He showed him that when you face your greatest fears you emerge stronger than ever before, you come out the other side of the tunnel wondering why you had been so afraid in the first place, why that light had seemed so unreachable when in reality it was only an arm’s length away. 

And When Dean stared down this powerful being, this angel, that could have killed him with the snap of his fingers, his heart hammering in his chest, and Bobby lying unconscious on the floor, he never dared to think that the figure in front of him was going to become his everything. 

Dean never believed in destiny, he hated that crap, he hated having his life choices decided for him, but when Castiel broke ranks, when he gave up everything he’d ever known to help Dean, to fight for them - _ with  _ them- he couldn’t help but think that meeting Castiel, that day in the barn, had been nothing but destiny. Castiel was meant to be in his life, meant to learn from him that the things you fear the most can make the greatest of allies.


End file.
